Because I Love You
by Luciana Costa
Summary: Joshua pays Neku an unexpected visit. Neku does not want. Joshua.... is Joshua. -description fail- SubaSeka fic.


"Mr

"Mr. Hanekoma... he's really amazing..." I murmured to myself, staring at the mural with glazed eyes. The first few weeks after the game, I wouldn't go near the Udagawa district. Beat usually ended up having to go to the Wild Boar at 104, about which he complained constantly, "It doesn't have the right feeling, ya know? A store like Wild Boar just doesn't fit in a mall, Phones!"  
Of course I felt a little guilty. But that wasn't going to make me go back to Udagawa. Eventually, it was the mural. And as I stood there, I felt peaceful, like the last traces of the Game had finally been laid to rest. Now I could live my life, for real.  
"Sanae sure is something, isn't he?"  
My heart skipped a beat. No... not him... not again. I bit my lip and ignored the voice.  
"Oh Neku, you and I both know you missed me..."  
I gulped. I had to ignore it. I was going to get played like a little, fragile toy; thrashed around and broken, then thrown away, useless...just like before.  
"If you don't feel like cooperating, I've got a little incentive for you."  
I felt cold metal press into the back of my neck and nearly jumped out of my skin.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"Turn around and I'll show you."  
I scrunched my eyes shut and slowly turned around.  
"Hello there, Neku. Long time no see. You haven't changed a bit."  
My eyes flew open. The first thing I saw was Joshua's hauntingly familiar grin. The second thing I saw was the gun.  
"Just a precaution," Joshua said nonchalantly. "In case you should call for help or something equally pointless." He took a step forward.  
"W-wait, Joshua, w-what are you planning to do?"  
"Just have a little fun, that's all." He giggled softly.  
My eyes widened, and I took a few steps back. "N-no... you creep... get the hell away from me!"  
A frown distorted Joshua's serene expression, and he waved the gun threateningly. "Neku, really. Don't be silly, there's no place to run, no one to save you. It's just you and me, dear."  
I backed up further, until I ran into the wall. "Shit..." I muttered. Suddenly the mural didn't seem so comforting anymore. I was trapped.  
Joshua smirked.  
"Joshua! Y-you wouldn't shoot me _again!_" I pleaded, eyes darting back and forth between Joshua's smirking face and the gun pointed at my chest. I was getting desperate.  
"Oh Neku, don't worry. I can always bend the rules and let you back into the Game. Hee hee..."  
"J-Joshua, please! You can't do this!" By now I was just trying to stall for time. Stupid me, coming out here at the crack of dawn. Nobody was here.  
"On the contrary, I can do whatever I want. Go ahead, call the police." He motioned towards the pocket that held my phone. "By the time they get here, I'll be long gone, watching you try and tell them that a certain Joshua Kiryu who died 30 years ago held you at gunpoint. Being the Composer really has its perks, doesn't it?" He giggled maddeningly and ran a slender finger across my jaw, tilting my chin just slightly.  
I swung my fist as hard as I could into his face-- well, at least, as close to it as I got before he grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back.

"Neku, Neku, Neku, how many times will I have to tell you? You're at quite the disadvantage here," he chided, digging his nails into my arm for emphasis.  
I bit my lip. I was only fooling myself. "Joshua..." I murmured weakly, finally giving up. "Why?"  
"Because I love you," he whispered against my ear.  
"Th-this is not a good way to t-tell someone that..."  
Joshua stepped back, a pout on his lips. "It's not my job to know these things. Anyway... it's fun to mess with you, Neku."  
I stared, bewildered. "S-so you're not going to rape me?"  
He laughed, a short, unfamiliar tinkling sound. "You thought I was going to rape you? Heeheehee! Oh Neku, you're so funny!"  
I glared. "What were you doing then, Mister Smart-Guy?!"  
He pecked me quickly on the nose. "Having a little fun. See you later, Neku."  
"Wait, you can't just-"  
Joshua only smiled slyly and disappeared in a burst of light.  
I haven't seen him since. Bastard.


End file.
